Panem High School - London (Everlark)
by Renee Tiana
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has moved with her mom and sister to live in England. When she starts going there she starts falling for Peeta Mellark. When they finally get together Gale is determinded to hurt Peeta for stealing Katniss and Katniss for not choosing him and Delly wants Peeta and a good show. Gets dirtier throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya guys thanks for reading my Fanfiction. Before we start, yes this is an Everlark/Peeniss fanfic but Gale will be trying to get Katniss from Peeta and Delly will be trying as well.**

**This is my first fanfic so be nice please. Also I would love to hear some constructive critism as well as good comments so yeah. And I will be uploading every Saturday from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games (sadly) or any characters or any songs involved as I am rubbish at writing songs.**

Chapter 1

_My father and I are walking back home from the local Wallmart and we turn into a dark alley way. _

"_Now Katniss apart from when I am with you, you should never ever go down these alleyways" says my father in a stern tone._

"_Of course daddy" I reply, grabbing hold of his hand and skipping at his side. It was my 11__th__ birthday today and my father had accidently let it slip that Prim, my mother (Mavis) and him were throwing me a surprise party .Nothing could ruin that day. _

"_FREEZE!" a shtranger shouted jumping in front of my father and me. Instinctively I screamed as the man held up a gun._

_Being the brave man he is my father tried to reason with the man._

"_Surely it doesn't have to be like this. I mean-" My father slumped to the floor. I screamed and tried to run to him, but everytime I took a step my father moved further and further away from me, whilst screaming my name."_

I wake with a start, covered in sweat. It turns out it was Prim calling my name instead of my father. Apparently, I was screaming and thrashing about until she came to wake me up for my first day of year 11. (**A/N** **ages 15-16) **I give Prim a hug and thank her for waking me up and she then leaves to get ready for her first day in year 6 (**A/N ages 10-11). **

I have a quick shower and pull out some clothes. I want to make an impression. It is my frist day in an English high school and I want to make friends. In America I was always classed as an outsider and no one even came close to me. Now that I am sixteen I can probably finally have some friends.

I pull on a forest green short sleeve crop top and some black shorts. I do my eyeliner in a winged shape and put on some mascara. I'm not a big fan of make-up and that is usually as far as I go. I was about to walk out of the room when I remember that I hadn't done my hair yet. Quickly, I pulled it up into my signature braid and put on some2 ½ inch wedges.

When I walk down the stairs I walk to the kitchen where I see my mother and my sister eating their breakfast in silence.

"Hello Katniss" says my mother weakly. I choose to ignore her, just like she did to me and Prim when my father died. She has only recently started to come back around last month. But I just can't forgive her.

I give Prim a hug and grab some toast from the table and was about to walk out the door when I remember that it is England and that I probably need my umbrella and my school bag. I run up the stairs, grab those two items and run out the door.

I must have zoned out on the way to school, because I am there really quickly. I have already had an induction day at the school so I know where everything is and I already have my timetable:

**Monday:**

**English**

**Latin**

**Break**

**P.E**

**P.E**

**Lunch**

**Maths**

**History**

**Tuesday:**

**Maths**

**Chemistry**

**Break**

**Art**

**Art**

**Lunch**

**ICT**

**English**

**Wednesday:**

**P.E**

**P.E**

**Break**

**Physics**

**Maths**

**Lunch**

**Chemistry**

**French**

**Thursday: **

**Art**

**Art**

**Break**

**Biology**

**Maths**

**Lunch **

**English**

**French**

**Friday:**

**DT**

**DT**

**Break**

**French**

**Physics**

**Lunch**

**Music**

**Music**

I wasn't that bothered about the timetable, just about the people in them. Were all the girls going to be bitches or will they be nice. Will all the boys be idiots or caring. To be honest I don't have a clue.

My form room was on the second floor and I make it in the second the bells go. I stand at the front of the class looking at my feet whilst my new form tutor (Mr Abernathy) slurs something about me being from America and to make me feel welcome before he collapses on the floor succeeding in making the whole class erupt with laughter.

I take in my surroundings and see that there is only one space left. I look at the owner of the other seat and see the most handsome boy I have ever seen. His dirty blond hair curls perfectly on his head and his eyes are like the ocean. Not to forget the fact that I could see his abs even with a shirt on.

_What are you doing Katniss? _I think to myself _You're here to learn not have boyfriends. _ Confidently, I make my way over to the seat and sit down. I think someone is looking at me. I can feel the eyes burning holes in the side of my head.

Abruptly, I turn my head to the side and see the handsome boy- I mean boy staring at me.

"Do you have a problem?" I say not caring if I sound rude.

"No, sorry. By the way I'm Peeta Mellark" he holds out his hand as if for me to shake it. After about 2 seconds I do shake it and then the bell goes. In the blink of an eye, I was at the door and I hear someone shouting my name.

Irritated I turned around and saw Peeta and some other people walking towards me.

"What!" I say. And he seems slightly taken aback.

"Ooh! This one is feisty" says one of the boys. Quickly I shoot him a death glare and he shuts up.

"I was just wandering if we have any lessons together it would be better to have someone who knows the place around to help you out." Peeta says, also giving the boy a death stare.

I show him my timetable and a grin appears on his face. I'm guessing we have classes together. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I would prefer to have a girl as a best friend on the first day so that Prim doesn't tease me about it.

"We have all our lessons together" he says giving me a 100 watt smile.

"Great(!)" I say and all of the boys and girls behind him laugh.

He somehow persuades me to let him walk with me to lessons and at the end of the 4th lesson he again persuades me to sit with his group of friends.

I am quickly introduced to the girls: Johanna, Annie, Clove and Finch (she prefers Foxface) and the boys: Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Cato, Marvel and Thresh.

By the end of the day I am given nicknames and given an invitation to a party at Finnick's house for the group of friends only.

When I get home I give Prim a huge hug and start my homework. In spite of myself I let out a smile. I have finally made some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys. In this chapter there may be a kiss involved. Not telling who with though. Also this chapter will be in Peeta's Pov and it will start when Katniss comes in the classroom.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters or songs involved.**

**Peeta's POV**

"Why is Delly staring at you?" said Finnick motioning with his head to where Delly is pulling a constipated face. I _guess _she thinks that's sexy. I hate her so much. She is a slutty bitch who never deserves anyone.

"Woah Peeta calm down" says Finnick.

"Crap… I really need to stop speaking my thoughts out loud" I said just as the door opened. A beautiful girl around 5"10" walks through the door. She has long dark brown hair which is in a side braid, her eyes are piercing but in a good way and they are a beautiful shade of silver and also she has a really nice body.

"So, Peeta you can shut your mouth now" Laughs Finnick as I punch him.

Haymitch introduces her. She is called Katniss and I can't help noticing how beautiful her name is. Haymitch also says that she is from America, California and with that he falls to the ground and everyone starts laughing.

I look at Katniss and realise that she is walking towards me. I try to play it cool by fist bumping Finnick , but Finnick rejects me and raises his eyebrows instead.

When she sits down, I look at her. Her eyes, her nose , her mouth. I think she senses someone looking at her because she whips her head around and asks if I have a problem in a rude tone. Its going to be hard to win her over.

"No sorry. By the way I'm Peeta Mellark" I hold out my hand and notice in the corner of my eye Delly giving me evil eyes. I ignore her and smile at Katniss when she shakes my hand.

The bell went and before I could blink Katniss was at the door. I quickly grabbed all of my friends who were in my form room and chased after Katniss.

I called out her name and she came to a halt and looked at me with obvious annoyance on her face.

"What!" she snapped.

"Ooh! She feisty!" says Gale. Katniss and I both give him devil eyes. Somehow I manage to get to see Katniss' timetable and my face lights up when I found out that I have every class with her.

When I tell her she replies sarcastically and we get going to English.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I will update again on Wednesday/Thursday and Saturday .**


	3. Chapter 3- Manners

**I felt like uploading again so I did . Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, characters or The Hunger Games.**

**Katniss POV**

I am walking from our form room with Johanna when I feel a hand on my hair starting to pull me backwards. I small scream escapes my mouth. When I turn around I see that it was Delly. I have grown to really dislike her purely because she dislikes me.

"What do you want bitch" says Johanna

"And why did you have to pull my hair!" I said massaging my head.

"I wanted to talk to you, you American slut!" Shouts Delly

"Excuse me!?" I hear Johanna say as I slap Delly.

"Well I don't want to talk to you and why you want to talk to someone Delly you say something polite and don't pull their hair out!" I say treating Delly like a five year old.

I look around and see that we have started to draw in a crowd. I also see some teachers at the end of the corridor, I think they know what is going on but decide to ignore us. Stupid teachers. I mean Honestly, how do they even get their jobs if they can't stop a fight. IN HIGH SCHOOL!

Someone in the crowd has started a chant :"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" and more people are joining in. I look at Johanna and she gives me a look to say "lets kick her ass". I pounce on Delly and punch her giving her a black eye.

"Stop it Everdeen, Peeta is mine!" screams Delly

"What has Peeta got to do with this?!" I shout at her as Johanna winds her by punching her stomach.

I see Delly's plastic surgery face curl up into a smirk, "you honestly don't know? I fancy him and he fancies you instead so I am just going to have to get rid of you!" Screeches Delly.

That catches me off guard I get off of Delly and pull Johanna back.

"Let's leave Johanna" I give Delly a hard stare and Johanna spits at her as we walk to art.

**Peeta POV**

I wonder where Katniss and Johanna are. We all have art together and I would have walked with them but the teacher (Miss. Trinket) asked me to help set up her lesson this morning.

The bell has just went and Miss. Trinket walks in the classroom and immediately notices the two empty seats one by me and one by Foxface.

"Mr. Mellark, do you happen to know where Miss. Everdeen and Miss. Mason are?" She asks in a shrill voice. I am just about to answer her when Katniss and Johanna burst through the door. I notice Johanna has a scratch down her face and Katniss has a bruise forming on her chin.

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE LATE TO MY LESSON!" screeches Miss. Trinket so loud and so high pitched that I have to cover my ears.

"Manners Miss. Trinket" says Katniss in a voice that makes it sound like she is the teacher. The whole class erupts into giggles because Katniss just stole Miss. Trinkets favourite saying.

"We are ever so sorry we were late to your lesson Miss. Trinket. It's was because we just couldn't bring ourselves to come to another one of these lessons because you are so boring. When Principle Snow said that we have to go we considered suicide, but we decided to face another day of you Miss." Says Johanna in an innocent voice, the class is now roaring with laughter.

"JUST SIT DOWN!" screams Miss. Trinket. When they reach their desks Katniss throws her bag down on the table with a annoyed expression. She looks cute when she does that.

"THAT IS MOHOGANY!" screams Miss. Trinket at Katniss, when she turns back to the class Katniss puts her finger up at her.

"Okay class so today we are going to do portraits of the person sitting next to you."

I immediately get to work. I draw her beautiful eyes, her perfect nose and her luscious lips. I draw her hair falling over her shoulders and her eyebrows creased in concentration. When we had 5 minutes left at the end of the lesson we had to show each other.

"You first" I say to Katniss, she seems a bit unsure.

"It is kinda rubbish I was never good at drawing" she shows me the picture of me. It is pretty average but I tell her that it is amazing and that she has talent. AND SHE BLUSHES! I don't know how I managed to get her to blush. As far as I know she always has a scowl on her face apart from when she is talking to me.

I show her mine and she starts blushing furiously.

"T-that's not me… I'm not pretty like her" she stammers, pointing to the picture. I think it's time to tell her how I feel. I hope she likes me back.

"Yes you are Katniss your eyes are beautiful. They shine brighter than the stars and I always think about them and your everything to me. Katniss will you go out with me?"

Silence.

"Yes Peeta I will go out with you!" She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "Did you really mean those things you just said?"

"Every single bit" I said hugging her back.

**And there you go. Katniss and Peeta are now officially dating. I wonder how Gale is going to take this. I wonder how Delly is going to take this. Well we will find out in the next chapter. (Gale POV and Delly POV)**

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo again Guys. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Don't forget to review and comment and favourite.**

**Disclaimer:I really wish I did but I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters or any of the songs.**

**Gale POV:**

When they walk into the Dining Hall I start fuming. Why the hell did Katniss want him for?! I am clearly better looking, cleverer and just generally s better guy than Peeta.

As they walk over to me I pretend not to notice them holding hands. I'll get them later.

When they sit at the table I am sure that Peeta deliberately sat right next to me with Katniss. I have kind of liked her since yesterday. But Peeta did as well. I guess he just got there first.

From the moment I saw her in the form room I knew she was the one for me. Her eyes were the colour of the brightest silver there is. Her braid even though it was messy suited her so much. I knew that she would be mine. But she isn't…

When I tune back in I find out that they are talking about Katniss and Peeta and are shipping them as Peeniss. I turn to Katniss who is next to me and when she turns in my direction, about to talk to me I kiss her. I hold her face onto mine so she can't move and… realise she isn't kissing me back.

A shooting pain goes up and down my jaw as I fall off Katniss and onto the floor instead. I see above me (even though my eyes have gone blurry) Peeta trying to throw another punch at me, but Finnick and Katniss are holding him back. So she does have feelings for me if she is helping protect me.

It breaks my heart when Katniss and Peeta then walk away and then kiss at the door. Before I can do anything about it though Finnick's fist collides with my face and I fall into the darkness.

**Delly POV:**

I can't believe that my beautiful Peeta is dating a slut like her! I am so much better looking and beautiful than her.

As I walk into my Biology lesson I flip my hair over my shoulder, push my chest forwards and walk towards where Peeta and Katniss are sitting. Casually, I shove Katniss out of her seat as she leans towards Peeta to kiss him and sit in her spot instead.

"WHAT THE HELL DELLY!?" Katniss shouted at me, I flipped my amazing golden hair over my shoulder and look at Peeta.

"What? I just came to talk to my boyfriend!" I say leaning against Peeta, however I am heart broken when Peeta shoves me away and helps Katniss back up.

When Katniss is about to throw a punch at me, Peeta tells Katniss that I'm not worth it (NOT WORTH IT HOW DARE HE) and they go and sit somewhere else.

I don't believe how Peeta likes her. She is just some American slut! She isn't even pretty! She has been here for almost a week and she has already stolen the boy I have been in love with since I was in year seven (**A/N ages 11-12).**

She will pay for this I don't care if it involves breaking her legs or arms or anything she will pay!

**Thanks for reading guys! A small party is going to take place within the group in the next chapter and it will be in Katniss' POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the encouragement in the reviews! This will be in Katniss' POV and Clove's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any characters or any songs.**

**Katniss POV:**

This is the first time this week that I haven't had a nightmare and because of that I am actually in a good mood today.

As usual I gently shake Prim awake and then go into the shower. For some reason as well today I sing in the shower. It is by one of my favourite bands Sleeping with Sirens and it is called Fire (**A/N I chose this song for obvious reasons(the title)) **

_Yeaaah.._

_Yeaaah…_

_You made up your mind, right before the sound can move softly from your lips._

_You leave behind, a choice which once before you thought you could not resist._

_I give what you have when you decide that you,_

_Keep burning like fire it's burning you down._

_Sometimes they say this should feel something like fire _

_Till it burns you and you can't_

_Know you can't remain the same_

_Stay the same, stay the same , stay the same_

_Your losing your-_

"KATNISS SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" shouts Prim just as I'm about to sing the next word. At least Peeta is here now.

I dry myself off and quickly get dressed into a blue summer dress with green and blue converses and again for once decide to have my hair down today.

"_I really must be in a good mood today!" _I think to myself as I run down the stairs with my school bag. Just like a normal day my mother says good morning to me but I just ignore her and say hi to Prim again before stealing a waffle and leaving the house with Peeta.

"Hello Katniss" he says in a husky voice. God it sounds sexy.

"_I'm guessing he is still tired" _I think to myself as I greet him with a peck on his cheek.

He blushes and we talk until we reach school.

When we get to the school our friends come up to us, just when we notice Gale. I don't think he sees us though so we quickly ran inside the school before he could.

Annie told me that Peeta and Finnick both contributed into making Gale pass out already. But I still think he hasn't learnt his lesson because when I am going to my locker, I see him leaning against it making out with Delly. God I really hate Delly. I think they are trying to make me and Peeta jealous or something.

With Peeta and Clove by my side (our lockers are next to each other) we walk over to them.

"Excuse me Gale." I say trying to keep calm. This is probably the most disgusting kiss I have ever seen. When they pull away to answer me I see they both have a ring of saliva around their faces.

"Yes Katniss" he says trying to be seductive.

"What Katpiss." Says Delly looking Peeta up and down, not even looking at me when she is talking.

"You both on my locker so if you could just-" I point down the corridor to somewhere else, "make out over there I would appreciate it."

Gale moves over towards me and I can see Clove's face turning red and feel Peeta's grip tighten around my waist.

"How about I move when you give me a kiss and dump Bread Boy?" Gale compromises.

"How about no- Delly get the hell away from Peeta!" I yell as Delly strokes Peeta's arm.

I see Clove about to pounce when she turns to me and reminds me that I have P.E with her, Peeta and Annie and Finnick and Cato first so I don't need anything from my locker.

As I walk away Clove puts her finger up at them whilst I give Peeta a kiss on the lips, specially to make Delly jealous. When I look back at her, she has gone red and is shoving Gale off her because he looks like he is about to molest her or something.

"_So Delly does have standards" _I think to myself as we walk into the sports hall.

**Clove's POV:**

When we get changed we head back out to the Sports Hall and see a girl about to make a move on Cato who is talking to Finnick and Peeta.

I storm over to her and turn her to face me and see that it is my mortal enemy.

Glimmer.

We used to be best friends in Primary school **(A/N ages 3-11). **Then the day we came into high school she started hanging around Delly and her bitches and then they tried to bully Annie and I wasn't standing for that. So I broke her nose.

Then by the time we got to year ten **(A/N ages 14-15) **she had slept with nearly all of the school apart from our group of friends. And now she wants CatoI won't let her have him.

"Get the hell off me _Clover"_ says Glimmer in her squeaky "fail-at-being-sexy" voice.

"Stay. Away. !" I say slowly enough for her raison brain to pick up.

"I will get Cato, you know I will." She says and before she can sashay away I spit in that face of hers.

*5 minutes later*

In this lesson we find out we are doing athletics. We have to pair up and then do a series of races to see who will win the chocolate out of the pair by the end of the lesson.

Cato is about to ask if I can be his partner, when Glimmer asks him.

"Cato" she says, twisting her hair with her finger and winking at him, "Do you wanna be my partner?"

I'm pleased to see Cato look at her with disgust and then turns back to me and asks me. Obviously, I say yes and then I kiss Cato on the lips for about 3 seconds until Coach Enobaria realised we are doing PDA.

I see Glimmer walk off and unfortunately for Marvel, gets partnered up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyya guys! Guess what? ITS FRIDAY! Sorry I just love Fridays. Anyway, this will be in Katniss' and Peeta's POV.**

**In this chapter there will be lots of running times and I am proud to say that I am 12 and I can run 100m in 15.89 seconds.**

**Disclaimer: I really want to but I don't own any songs/characters/the hunger games.**

**Katniss POV:**

First of all we are doing a one hundred metre sprint. In America, I was always the fastest in my class, but now I am not so sure. Just by looking at Peeta I can tell he is going to be fast. He just has the muscles for it.

First up is Glimmer and Marvel. After about 50m of running Glimmer falls over and starts complaining about how she broke a nail, whilst Marvel just keeps running and finishes in a time of 17.35 seconds. I am glad Marvel ran away from Glimmer, but I honestly thought he would be faster.

Next is Cato and Clove. All around me I can see people betting who would win because from what Finnick told me these two were fast and very, _very_ competitive. The race has just started and I can see Cato slightly out in front.

Suddenly, I hear a piercing scream in my left ear and see Glimmer screaming her head off for Cato. Just at the finish line though Clove beats him and Clove has a time of 16.24 seconds and Cato has a time of 16.69 seconds.

A few more groups go and then it is mine and Peeta's go. By the look on his face I can tell he is going to go easy on me.

"Peeta, run as fast as you can I want some competition" I say to him laughing at his change in facial expression. It changed from loving and kind to competitive and determined. I also noticed his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue.

We walk up to the starting line and crouch down.

"On your marks…" shouts Enobaria

"Get set…"

"GO!"

I run as fast as I can and see Peeta further in front. I push harder and end up neck and neck with him. There is around 40m left so I push as hard as I can and cross over the line a second before Peeta. I am glad that I have beaten my personal best of 16.19 seconds, because now it is 15.89.

I collect my breath and make my way back to Peeta, Finnick, Annie and Clove.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so fast Katniss!" says Peeta breathlessly. I am about to reply when I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

" Katniss, that is the fastest time I have seen from someone your age! Would you like to join the track team?" says Enobaria. To be honest I was startled but I accepted and went on with the rest of the lesson beating Peeta in every race.

**Peeta POV:**

As I walk over to our lunch table to sit with Katniss and the rest of my friends, I hear giggles behind me. Annoyed, I look back and see Delly and her followers batting their eyelashes at me and trying to seduce me. I was actually pretty disgusted.

I turned back quickly and walked over and sat next to Katniss. I don't get how she is so perfect.

"So Peeta are you and Katniss coming?" Cato asks us. Katniss said yes, but I didn't hear the question.

"_I really need to stop zoning out!" _I say to myself.

"To where again sorry I wasn't listening." I say whilst taking a bite out of my burger.

"Finnick's group party and sleepover, Loverboy" replied Johanna in an agitated voice. What is it with her recently? I say that I can come, when Marvel comes and sits down with us. I can see him staring at Katniss.

I think he might fancy her… I can't cope with Gale (who is back in our group) and Marvel.

***seven at night***

I manage to leave the house without my abusive mother finding out, thank god. I drive over to Katniss' house and collect her.

She is so beautiful. Her hair is down loose and she is wearing a blue crop stop with short shorts. I think she has no idea how much English weather can change but okay.

When we arrive we see everyone is sitting in a circle playing truth or dare/ spin the bottle. Being the kind gentleman I am, I take Katniss' bag from her and place it in one of the bedrooms.

When I sit down the bottle lands on Annie.

"Truth or dare Annie?" asks Finnick. I see he has a wicked glint in his eye. I'm guessing this isn't going to turn out well for Annie.

"Dare!" Says Annie confidently. Her dare is to call Glimmer and say that Cato wants to propose to her and that she is to arrive at Finnick's house in 2 minutes or else.

Annie calls Glimmer and in less than 30 seconds Glimmer has arrived and she looks at Cato expectantly.

"GLIMMER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screamed Cato. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

The rest of us are all struggling to hold in their laughter and we only let it out when Glimmer runs out of the house.

Annie spins the bottle and I lands on Katniss. I see Annie also looks evil at the moment just like Finnick did. Her usually green eyes are turn darker and darker.

"Dare. Bring it on bitches!" says Katniss bravely.

"I dare you to make out with Marvel and Gale for 2 minutes each, whilst we tie Peeta to the bed so he can't move and force him to watch." Says Annie. Everyone falls silent apart from Gale who is laughing. I see Marvel blushing.

"No Annie, I chose truth!" says Katniss, clearly not wanting to. This is one of the reasons why I love her.

"You can't back out or the forfeit is to have Gale have sex with you." Annie says giving Finnick a hug. I can see Katniss is close to tears as she agrees to do the dare.

**Katniss POV:**

I really hate Annie at this moment in time! Anything apart from that dare. GOSH!

I watch them tie Peeta to the bed who is trying to break free. I feel really sorry for him.

Johanna has the timer ready and I see Gale making his way towards me. I try to find an exit but everywhere is blocked/guarded. I spot a window with a tree outside of it. If I can make it there I won't have to do the dare, I think.

I am about to make a run for it when I crash into the wall behind me, when I was backing away from Gale.

He pounces on me and angrily makes out with me. I think I am crying right now. This is horrible!

"30 seconds left" says Johanna.

I feel Gale reach for my boob and Peeta cry out. I start to cry again as Gale molests me and I can't do anything about it because he has pinned my hands above my head.

"5….4….3…..2….1!" as Gale breaks away I sink to the floor and cry. Gale is looking at me with a smirk on his face and then walks away.

"Gale you GIT!" I hear Peeta shout at him. God he is angry. Gale is probably not going to like what will happen in about 3 minutes.

Marvel is next. I feel Johanna drag me up from the floor and I try to make another run for I but Thresh catches me and pushes me back towards Marvel.

Marvel kissing me wasn't as bad as Gale. He is gentle and passionate. And I stop crying.

I can now hear Peeta sobbing and that tears my heart.

"20 seconds" shouts Johanna.

I feel Marvel push me against a wall and then starts to acts like Gale and tries to molest me but the time is up by then and I have also starting crying again.

I sink back down on the floor and watch as Peeta is untied. He runs over to Gale and punches him hard on his nose and I think I can see blood. In a matter of seconds a huge fight is happening.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I try to get Thresh to help me pull Peeta of Gale.

When we do we see Peeta with a black eye and Gale with a broken nose and several bruises forming on his jaw line.

Peeta then turns on Marvel and starts to slap and punch him. We again have to separate them.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" shouts Peeta as he runs out the room. I automatically run after him. I give him a hug from behind and then turn him round and kiss him.

"Let's go back and get payback on all of them." I say softly to Peeta. I give him another kiss and our lips move in synchronisation.

"C'mon lets go…" says Peeta breaking the kiss.


	7. Authors note

**Heyya guys!**

**Just so you know the next chapter is going to get dirty. So just so you know!**

**Cya x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyya guys. Did you like that chapter? This is going to be in Johanna's, Peeta's and Katniss' POV.**

**Also this story is about to get dirty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the songs or characters mentioned in this story**

**Johanna POV:**

When Katniss and Peeta come back in the room we decide that all of the dares have to be doubled/tripled which ever you prefer.

Katniss spins the bottle and It lands on Foxface.

"I dare you and Johanna to go to the local park and try and steal a child." Says Katniss, her eyes turning angry. "You will also take me along so I can film the whole thing."

Wow! This girl has good dares! Me, being the bravest person I know accept and so does Foxface. We walk to the park and get to work.

I see a little child standing on a bench with her mother telling her to get down. I decide to steal that child.

Katniss motions to me that she is filming and I make my way over to them singing Bart Baker's parody it Blurred Lines as I do so (**a/n It is so funny check it out!).**

"Hello, little child!" I say to her, I reach in my pocket and pull out some gum. " Do you want some?" Just when she is about to have some I grab her and run away with her. Her mother is chasing me, Katniss is laughing and I am running until I stop and let the girl go. The mother hits me with her bag and walks off with her daughter.

We wait for Foxface to steal the child and then we head back to the rest and show them the video.

All of the guys are laughing and the girls are rolling on the floor when I get hit.

I spin the bottle when the laughter dies down.

I am glad when it lands on Annie! I didn't like what she did to Katniss, because I might have a crush on Gale. But if Gale wants Katniss there is nothing I can do apart from let him.

"Annie I dare you and Katniss and Clove to all change in your most slutty clothes and Katniss you will sit on Gale's lap, Clove you must sit on Marvel's lap and Annie you must sit on Peeta's lap." I am happy with that dare but they don't seem to be.

They agree though.

**Peeta POV: **

Even though I am not happy about Katniss sitting on Gale's lap. I am really excited to see her in her slutty clothes. I am a teenage boy after all.

I can hear them coming down the stairs.

Clove is first and she is barely wearing anything! She has on some really short shorts and her black lacy bra on. I am sure Cato got a boner, but then it went when she sat on Marvel.

Next is Annie she is wearing a really small mini skirt and a very low cut tank top. She apologises when she sits on my lap for everything. I say that I forgive her though.

I can see Finnick glaring at me as I talk to Annie but then Katniss comes through the door.

I swear my jaw dropped 20 meters.

**Katniss POV:**

As I walk into the room, I can see Peeta's jaw drop and as Annie stands up to stretch I see he has a boner.

I am wearing a black mini mini dress that just about goes over my pants and it is very low cut. Underneath I am wearing a push up bra, so my boobs are bouncy as I walk in on my heels.

I place myself on Gale's knees but then he pulls me back to sit on top of him. I roll my eyes and bare my teeth as I tell Johanna that I hate her.

I can feel something poking my leg, and I stand up to got to the toilet, when I comeback Gale has a boner. I blow Peeta a kiss and he blushes. Then I go back to Gale.

"You can get off and change after 2 turns." Johanna tells us.

Annie leans forward to spin the bottle and I swear Finnick nearly faints when he sees her boobs falling out of her top.

It lands on Gale. This can't be good.

"I dare you to sit on Peeta's lap and I will move to sit on Katniss' lap."

As Annie sits down on me she says that she is sorry for everything and that she didn't know they would go that far.

As she sits down I think all of the boys get boners because they must be visualising us a lesbians or something. Boys are so disgusting sometimes.

We all laugh when Gale sits on Peeta. His face was hilarious.

After two turns when I go to change and sit back next to Peeta, he asks me (with puppy dog eyes) to stay dressed like the way I was so I did and so did Annie for Finnick and Clove for Cato.

**Heyya guys I hope you liked this chapter. It will probably b this dirty throughout the rest of the story just so you are warned.**

**Sorry I got rid of the last bit. I felt really awkward writing it so.**


	9. Chapter 8- PE class

**Heyya guys. This part is set on Monday after the sleepover and they are going into their P.E lesson.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and views and likes. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any songs, characters or the hunger games.**

**Gale POV:**

I am still beaming whenever I think of Katniss' outfit at the sleepover. So much so that my friends are starting to think that I am retarded!

When I finally get changed into my P.E kit , I join up with the rest of the guys. As I walk over I give a frosty glare a Peeta who just smirks in return. I have no idea what Katniss sees in him.

"Guys, who are you going to ask to the Christmas Party?" asks Cato, as he asks that question I feel like it is being directed at me.

In return all of the guys say their girlfriends and I just stand there. I could ask Delly, just to make Katniss jealous (or jelly as she calls it).

"Johanna" I say to the guys.

"WHAT!" they all scream and I swear Finnick even steps away from me.

"What" I say innocently, "just so everyone gets a date" .

"I have never seen you so considerate before Gale" says Peeta in a mocking voice. God I hate him so much! I just wanna bash that pretty little face of his into his damn locker!

"Don' . !" I say to him just as Coach Enobaria come into the sports hall.

She says that again we can do partner work but this time we can just do what we want for the lesson. Quickly I walk over to Katniss.

"Katniss?" I ask, I can feel Peeta behind me,"Do you want to be my partner?"

Before she can answer, I push my lips onto hers. It breaks my heart when she pulls away and starts hitting me and screaming at me.

"WHAT THE HELL GALE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE I AM WITH PEETA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouts Katniss and then she walks over to Peeta.

I can hear the girls and boys gossiping behind me, this is going to be all over the school in minutes.

I will get my revenge on them.

**Sorry this is short guys but I hoped you liked it anyways!**

**I will upload again on Thursday but I won't over the weekend cause I am going to be in London and my mom is not letting me bring me laptop.**

**Cya soon guys! **


	10. Chapter 9- Why?

**Heyya guys! I am sorry but I can't upload over the weekend cause I am going to London! I will instead update on Wednesday/Tuesday!**

**This chapter is when Delly and Gale finally get their revenge on Katniss and Peeta!**

**Disclaimer: You have heard it all before but I don't own anything but the plot to the story.**

**Peeta's POV:**

I can't believe I am going on a date with Katniss. Even though we have been together for a couple of weeks I haven't actually taken her anywhere, but tonight we are going to the meadow.

I pull up at Katniss' house and hope that she hasn't dressed too formally and knock on the door. Behind it I can hear Madge and Annie squeal and Johanna shout at them to shut up.

I smile to them as they open the door and Katniss shouts that she will be down in a minute.

When she does come downstairs, she looks even more beautiful than she normally does. She is wearing blue short shorts and a green crop top and has a bit more make up on than she usually does. She hasn't gone over kill like Delly usually does either. She looks perfect.

"Peeta shut your mouth!" shouts Johanna at me and I see a smiling Prim appear from behind Annie.

"Shut up Johanna, and Katniss you look beautiful!" I say to them both and make the rest of the girls giggle.

"Shall we go then?" she suggests, giving me her award winning smile. I swear my heart stopped!

I close the door behind us and I open my car door for Katniss and begin to drive towards the meadow.

"So where are we going?" asks Katniss , whilst fiddling with my radio and finally decide on Dan and Phil's radio show.

"I'm not telling!" I say playfully to her as the song DNA by Little Mix comes on.

"Oh I love this song!" says Katniss and then she begins to sing.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck_

_No scientist or biology_

_It's obvious what he does to me_

_It's only natural that in so affected_

_And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know  
_

I didn't know Katniss' voice was so angelic. She is beautiful, talented, musical, and just generally amazing. I am so lucky to have her.

_It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future  
Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah  
Now I don't have any first degree  
But I know, what he does to me  
No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh

I blush as she sings that part. I think she does too. She has told me before how much she likes my eyes so I wouldn't be surprised if she was blushing.

_And my heart won't beat again  
If I can't feel him in my veins  
No need to question, I already know_

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man  
Not hard to understand  
Perfect in every way  
I see it in his face  
Nothing more to say  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

It's all about his kiss  
Contaminates my lips  
Our energy connects  
It's simple genetics  
I'm the X to his Y  
It's the colour of his eyes  
He can do no wrong  
No, he don't need to try  
Made from the best  
He passes all the tests  
Got my heart beating fast  
It's cardiac arrest  
He's from a different strain  
That science can't explain  
I guess that's how he's made  
In his d-d-d-DNA

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh woah woah woah woah

_WOW! Did she actually just hit that! God she is awesome!_

It's in his DNA  
D-D-D-DNA  
It's in his DNA  
And he just takes my breath away  
B-b-b-breath away  
I feel it every day,  
And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)  
Not hard to understand (to understand)  
Perfect in every way (in every way)  
I see it in his face (in his face)  
Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)  
It's in his D-D-D-DNA

Towards the end I join in with my "angelic" singing voice and she turns off the radio.

"You didn't have to ruin the whole song Peeta" she says to me in a joking way.

I pretend to be offended and I bring a hand to my heart as she laughs.

After around two more minutes of talking and laughter and her singing and me "singing" we arrive at the meadow just as Dan and Phil sign off.

"_I think I am in love with Katniss" _I think to myself as I let her out of the car.

**Katniss POV**

"_I think I am in love with Peeta" _ I think to myself as Peeta helps me out of the car. We walk up the hill of the meadow and we sit down at the very top.

Peeta then brings out a blanket and some containers of food and I realise we are going to have a picnic! I give him a kiss on the cheek and enjoy the food.

*10 minutes later*

We lie on the ground looking up at the stars and I say

"Peeta, can I say something crazy?"

"Sure why not" He replies , taking a hold of my hand.

"I think.. think.. I love you" I say turning to face him.

"I think I love you too Katniss" He says leaning in. I lean in as well but I never get that kiss as I am dragged away screaming by Delly whilst Peeta is being beaten by Gale.

Why can't life ever be fair?!

**Gale POV**

I know kidnapping Katniss is a bit extreme but I want her to love me like I love her and we will only keep her for a few days.

Delly is putting Katniss in the van, whilst I am beating Peeta. I hurts beating my best friend but I have grown to hate him since he has been around Katniss and now; this is my revenge.

When Peeta is unconscious we speed away in the van, whilst Katniss is crying her eyes out over Peeta. Just to make her feel better I called the ambulance to pick up Peeta.

*5 minutes later*

We have just gotten to my mother's beach house on District Four Beach and we drag Katniss inside and lock all of the doors and possible escape routes. Then we lock her into my parent's bedroom.

We come back an hour later to give her some food and find out that she is sleeping because she was crying so much. She looks cute when she is sleeping.

*next morning*

**Katniss POV**

WHY WOULD GALE DO THIS!

He is so selfish and GRRR! I can't even express my feelings other than by crying and punching the wall.

I think it is Sunday now and I eat all of my breakfast because I know it may be a while before I get another meal.

I am about to fall asleep when Delly swaggers into the room like the chavvy, bitch she is.

" .OUT!" I shout at her, but instead of replying she just slaps my face as hard as she can. Despite myself I whimper in pain and brace myself for another beating. She ounches my stomach, winding me and then she spits in my face ," You don't deserve Peeta you know!". She throws another punch at me and then talks about why Peeta even likes me. Criticising my hair, face and body.

"Why does he like you not me!" she screams in my face.

"Maybe, it's because we ARE IN LOVE!" I scream at her earning myself another slap.

"Well lets see about that when you leave here with bruises all over you, GALE COME HERE!" she shouts and then leaves the room, before throwing a condom at my face.

"Your gonna need it!"

I instantly start screaming. I don't want to get raped by Gale. Why Gale!? I hate him so much!

Gale walks into the room and basically pounces on me. I try to curl up into a ball to get away but he is too strong. I then change my tat-tic and start hitting him but he simply catches my wrists and continues to rape me for an hour.

"_Why did you do this Gale!" _I think to myself! I scream in pain as Gale thrusts inside of me.

"STOP IT PLEASE GALE!" I shout at him just as the police burst in the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyya Guys I hoped you liked that "cliffhanger" thing I did there. Thanks for all of the reviews! This will be in Gale's POV and Peeta's POV. Sorry for not updating is was really really busy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

**Gale POV:**

"So, Gale would you like to tell me why you did it?" asks the policeman. He told me his name is Cinna and he is nice unlike the many other policemen.

I have been being questioned for over an hour now by at least 5 different policemen/women. I don't want to tell them the real reason why I kidnapped Katniss because they will just make fun of me or just make me feel like shit telling me that that is just a stupid idea so something along those lines.

I seem to trust Cinna though, even though he has only been here for 5 minutes, so I decide to tell him the truth. I start from the beginning from when Katniss had first moved school and then to where we are now.

He seemed so understanding and didn't make fun of me instead he just tells me how I could have just tried to win her over instead of kidnapping her.

*30 minutes later*

I break down in tears when I hear this. Why did I do it, WHY? I ask myself over and over again. I just wanted her to love me and now this happened?!

Delly just got a warning because she says that I forced her to do things to Katniss and that she was her friend. I know for a fact that that is crap, but I didn't want to get in any more trouble than I was by "lying" so I stayed silent.

When we pull up outside of my new home, I am shoved outside the van and I fall and land on my face. Not a great start I think to myself…

I look up and see the dreaded words: "District's 12 Jail"…

**Peeta POV:**

"Peeta I am fine honestly!" Katniss says but even though she might look it now, she will always be mentally scared. I still make sure to be with her at all times though.

It has been 2 months since Katniss was beaten up and her bruises and scars are starting to disappear. Her confidence has fallen though so she only talks to the people in our group, Prim and sometimes even her mother, which really surprised me.

As soon as Katniss walked through the front door, I could tell she liked my home. The thing that makes me feel at home is the smells of all the spices and cinnamon. I hope she feels the same way.

There is only one thing that could make this day any better. And that is that if my mother wasn't here.

"Oh you must me Katniss" says Rye holding out his hand to Katniss. She shakes it just as he says "Peeta has told us so much about you, like how perfect your eyes are and how you are a great kisser." He then pulls her in to try and kiss her but Katniss pushes him away and that makes me smile.

"Rye don't ever touch her again!" I shout at him. My shouting must have gone through the whole house because my father and my other brother René.

My father gives Katniss a hug and René does the same. We then walk into the dining room and that is when chaos starts…

"Mother I have brought Katniss home." I say to her as I walk up to her with Katniss behind me. She shoves me out of the way and I fall into the table.

"PEETA I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING SLUTS INTO THE HOUSE!" she shouts half at me and half at Katniss.

Katniss walks over to me and helps me up and hides her face in my shirt. I'm guessing she hasn't recovered from the verbal abuse from Delly yet.

"VERONICA! KATNISS IS A GUEST AND PEETA'S GIRLFRIEND DO NOT CALL HER NAMES!" shouts my father. I was just about to say something when my mother slaps me around the face and slaps Katniss and that is when my father kicks my mother out of the house.

Rye, René and I were all cheering when she left but Katniss was still traumatised so I brought her upstairs.

**Sorry for not uploading recently. WARNING IN THE NEXT SCENE THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT! **

**Cya Guys x**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for not uploading I have had a very strong case of homeworkitis and writers block! I will try and upload more often.**

**This chapter will be all in Katniss' POV**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line**

**Katniss POV:**

I flop down on Peeta's bed. My tears have finally dried up and I am alright now, however with Peeta it is an entirely different story. He is rampaging around his room punching walls and breaking things.

I hate to see him like this. I know what will calm him down.

Cautiously, I go up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I can feel his muscles calm down. "Peeta, try and calm down." I whisper in his ear seductively. "I am fine honestly."

Peeta then turns around to face me. "I won't be okay though. I don't deserve you Katniss! My mother is a bitch and she beat you! This wouldn't have happened if I just stayed away from you!" He says. I look him in the eye and see his eyes changing colour. From light to dark over and over.

"Peeta, if anything I don't deserve you. I have already told you I am fine and you will be in a bit too." I bite my lip after I say that and I think Peeta finally realises where this is going.

"I love you Peeta." I say as I lead him over to the bed.

"I love you too…" He says back and once we are on the bed we start to kiss, our lips moving in synchronisation with each other's. I bite his lip gently and he moans. I smile at this. I know that he is enjoying this. Peeta deepens the kiss and I return the favour.

Peeta then flips me underneath him and the rest of that brilliant night was a blur.

*next morning*

I wake up and feel a breeze of cold air hit me. I shiver and move closer to the source of heat next to me. Peeta , my beautiful boyfriend.

I am about to wake him up when I hear his alarm. I look at the now illuminated screen of his Ipod.

"SHIT!" I say and Peeta wakes up. He runs his hand though his golden curls.

"God Peeta why are you so sexy" I say to him making him blush. I am about to get up to start getting ready for school when I realise that I am naked.

I quickly run into Peeta's en-suite and get changed into yesterday's clothes. I am so grateful that Peeta wakes up earlier than I do so he can work at the bakery

. Peeta is just putting his shirt on over his god like abs, when he notices me opening a window.

"Katniss what the hell are you doing?" He asks me in his morning voice. He is perfection.

I quickly explain that his parents and Prim and my mother don't know I stayed over so I can leave quickly to pretend I was there all along.

Peeta sends me out of the window with a kiss. I jump from the window sill onto the tree by his window and I climb down. As soon as I climb down I sprint as fast as I can to my house. I climb through my bedroom window and am pleased to find that Prim is asleep. I get changed into my bed clothes and mess up hair a little and lie in my bed.

An hour later, the alarm goes off and I woke up screaming. Prim rushes to my side again to comfort me. I told her what my dream was about as clearly as I can remember:

_Prim, Peeta and I are all walking by the meadow. We walk up the hill to the meadow, when I see Prim drop to the ground._

_Instantly, I drop down at her side and try to see if she is okay. She isn't breathing. I screamed and screamed._

_I turned to Peeta but I see that he is having his throat slit by Gale. I run over to try and help him but every step I take I get further and further away. _

_This is when I realise a stabbing pain in the back of my leg and see that Peeta's mom threw a knife at my leg. I fell to the ground in pain and she finished me off with Delly by her side._

When I finish the account of my terribly realistic dream, I find the strength to get out of bed and try to get ready for school.

When I leave the house, I am wearing a baby blue mini skirt with a black t-shirt with a mockingjay symbol on it (they are one of the bands I like). I am also wearing some turquoise converses. I look at my watch and see that I am going to be late.

I sprint into my form room and sit down just before the bell went.

"How clique, Katniss" I hear Finnick say from behind me.

I am about to answer when Mr. Abernathy walks into the class room. He staggers over to his desk and just manages to take the register before passing out. I sigh at the sight and turn round to my friends and my boyfriend.

"So everyone, I am thinking of having a small party for just us tomorrow at my place. I have managed to persuade my dad to get everyone out of the house that night." Peeta announces.

"OMG Peeta, I can't wait!" says Delly. God I hate that slut. It is really unfortunate that she sits next to our group of friends.

"Delly, fuck off you are not invited!" Clove and Peeta say at the same time.

"Or will we have to come to some other arrangement," says Johanna, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh alright then." She says, with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

Peeta tells us in a hushed voice that we can't really change the day because his dad just about got them out of the house. We all have to be on our look out for Delly tomorrow.

The bell rings for us to get to first period and as we walk out of the classroom we freeze when we see who is standing next to my locker…

**Hope you liked that cliffhanger. I will upload tomorrow as well. **

**Cya x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not uploading I have had loads of tests and exams recently. Anyway this will be in Gale and Peeta's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Gale POV:**

I got out of prison a few days ago and it was torture. Everyone there had done much worse things than me but they still made my life hell.

Nearly everyone there was older than me so they constantly beat me. Every night I cried myself to sleep wishing I hand' done what I did.

Now however, I am back at school with only a black eye. At the moment it is form period and I don't like the idea of everyone staring at me when I walk in so I wait by Katniss' locker. I want to be friends again, with everyone not just Katniss.

The bell just went for the end of the period and I see Katniss surrounded by all of her friends smiling that beautiful smile of hers. I admire her face so much.

She then turns in the direction of me and her locker and she stands stock still. She looks pale and Peeta realises why.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GALE!?" Finnick shouts just as they both reach me. Cato and Marvel are staying behind looking after Katniss who looks like she is going to faint.

"I just got out of prison again. I want to be friends again with everyone." I reply stuggling to keep my temper down.

"Do you really think that is going to happen?!" Peeta yells in my face. I REALLY just want to box his face in right now. He doesn't deserve Katniss. I bet he hates her really and he is just going out with her to get at me.

"Get away from me Mellark!" I say to him.

"Why should he!" shouts Johanna in my direction , "are you going to rape him as well?!"

My cheeks blush red with embarrassment and anger. I am pretty sure my eyes probably have flames flickering in them now.

Finnick makes a move to punch me put I see Annie pulls him back. I have always liked Annie. She was always the calm and sensible one. The one who stopped every fight, she knew that fights made enemies and enemies usually meant pain.

Now that I think of it she is actually quite pretty as well.

I snap out of my daze and find that most of the school is staring at the fight going on before their eyes. Peeta is carrying Katniss down to the nurses office. I guess she really did faint then… I didn't know I was that attractive.

Finnick is being calmed down by everyone. Annie is trying the hardest of all to calm him down. I think Annie, Clove and I are the only ones who know how bad Finnick's rages can be. This rage must be hard though because I did rape his best friend.

Annie comes over to me and slaps me.

Everyone watches gasps. No one has ever seen Annie hurt anyone or anything before. I gasps as well. I wasn't in any pain. I gasped because of the feeling of her skin on my face. She is so beautiful. Not as much as Katniss but pretty in her own way.

She and her friends walk away in the direction of the nurse's office to check on Katniss. She walks so gracefully as well. Everything about her is graceful.

"_I think I am falling for Annie Cresta…" _ I think to myself. I would love to see that smile wiped off Finnick's face only to be replaced by tears when I get Annie to fall for me or when I make my move.

"_Just wait Finnick….. Just wait" _ I think as I walk to my next lesson.

**Peeta POV:**

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God" I say as I run with Katniss in my arms to the nurses office. That goddamn prick Gale! I really hate him! I hate him so much I cannot express it!

I burst through the door of the office and shout that Katniss needs help. As I carry her to the bed I stare at her beautiful face. Her cheekbones are more defined when she sleeps and her permanent scowl is replaced by that gentle smile I love so much.

I don't understand how one person can be so beautiful, sexy and talented. I am extremely lucky to have her.

I explain to the nurses what happened and they say I have to go to my next lesson.

Gale is in that lesson. Because of that, that is the only reason why I left Katniss' side.

As I march off to my next lesson after giving Katniss a kiss, I think about the ways that I can secretly hurt Gale both physically and emotionally…..

**Thanks for reading.**

**I have come to the conclusion that I will only upload on Saturdays because I am really busy during the week.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Cya x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyya guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story **

**This chapter will be in Peeta's POV and Finnick's POV**

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now.**

Peeta POV:

My next lesson is P.E. I barge into the changing room and make as much noise as possible shouting to get to Gale.

I turn a down a corner in the changing room and spot Finnick shouting at Gale. I run up next to Finnick and kick Gale in nuts.

He falls over and curls up in pain. Finnick punches him twice before he suddenly stops and sits down on the bench with his head in his hands.

I give Gale one last kick, spit on him and walk over to a distraught Gale.

"Whats up Finnick?" I ask him.

"I can't do this anymore! He was our best friend and Annie wouldn't want me to do this!" he replies angrily. Only at this moment in time do I realise that I feel the same way. However I'm pretty sure that after what Gale did to Katniss she wouldn't want me to stop beating him.

"The only reason I am doing this is for Katniss." I say to Finnick as I finish getting changed. Finnick agrees by nodding his head, whilst tying his shoe laces. Gale by this time had recovered and had managed to hobble down to the sports hall at the same time as holding his balls. Before he enters however he shouts over his shoulder:

"I just want to be friends again but I guess that is never going to happen!"

I punch the locker next to me angrily as Finnick and I walk into the sports hall to continue with our lesson, making sure to stay a long way away from Gale, even though we were playing dodgeball.

Finnick's POV:

Coach Enobaria has split us into three teams of 9. Annie is the captain of our team and the rest of the team players are : Peeta, Clove, Cato, Thresh, Johanna, Marvel, Glimmer and I.

Clove wasn't particually happy about having Glimmer on the team because at every opportunity she gets she is flirting with him.

I give Annie a quick kiss before getting into position behind the line to get the ball 5m in front of me. Enobaria shouts to go and I sprint as fast as I can and throw the ball and hit a girl named Sage on her arm.

She huffs heavily as she walks to the back of the hall were everyone sits when they are out.

After about 3 minutes, on our side there is only Clove and I left and on the other team there is only a boy named Diljaan. Clove throws the ball but he jumps out of the way. I am about to throw as well when I hear a moan from behind me.

I turn and see Gale kissing Annie.

I drop my guard and the ball. Run to the back of the hall- where the door for the changing rooms are- leaving Clove to fend for herself. Johanna punches Gale on the jaw as the bell goes.

Annie gasps as she sees me. I thought she loved me. Well obviously not. I wipe a tear away from my face.

"_And to think I felt sorry for hitting that bastard!" _ I think to myself. I get dressed as fast as I can along with Peeta and we decide to ditch the rest of lessons that day.

I go to my house and lie down on the bed.

"Why would Annie cheat on me for a sick rapist anyway?! We have been dating for 4 years and she knows that!" I shout angrily, "what did you see Peeta?"

Peeta turns around from looking at the window.

"We should get a restraining order against him." Peeta says. I can tell he is as frustrated as me at the moment. "I was talking to Cato at the time and didn't see anything. Johanna was with s as well but she had faster reactions."

Peeta POV:

I feel really bad for Finnick. All he ever did was try and make Annie better.

For another hour I sit comforting Finnick as we watch the football (**A/N soccer) .**

"SHIT!" I say outloud.

"What?!" shouts Finnick, mimicking my tone. I explain to him that I left Katniss in the nurses office and he understands and lets me go to her. Hopefully she is okay again…

**Hope you liked it guys**

**CYa x**


	15. Chapter 14 - YAY

**Heyya guys. Im glad you liked the last chapter. This one will be in Peeta's POV , Katniss' POV and Annie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story**

**Katniss' POV:**

"You might feel a bit loopy, Katniss, it's just because of the treatment we gave you. You can leave as soon aas someone shows up to sign the papers" says the nurse, who I think is named Octavia. She leaves the room and I am left alone.

I only woke up 5 minutes ago and I was pretty disappointed when I saw that Peeta wasn't here. For some reason I start to cry. (**A/N remember she will be a bit loopy )**

I am about to lie down when I see Peeta run through the doors of the sick room. I smile and when gives me a hug that I gladly accept.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I was busy with Finnick and then-" he says but I cut him off.

"Since when was your hair purple, Peeta?" I ask him. He gives me a look to say that I am retarded and then smiles.

"My hair isn't purple Katniss, it's blonde remember?" He says. I shake my head and reach out a hand to stroke his multi-coloured hair.

"Did you accidently paint your hair instead of the paper. I do that too it's okay." I say to him gently as I smile.

He opens his mouth to answer when a marshmallow runs in the room.

**Peeta's POV:**

Katniss is so cute even when she is loopy. I know there are side effects of fainting because my brother fainted the other day and became loopy. My mom wasn't very happy about that…

"Did you accidently paint your hair instead of the paper. I do that too it's okay." Katniss asks me. I am about to laugh when Annie walks in the room.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A MARSHMALLOW!" Katniss shouted pointing at Annie. Needless to say Annie looked quite offended.

I quickly explained to her that Katniss is a bit loopy and that we need to sign her release papers before she can leave. Annie runs out of the room to get the papers whilst I laugh at Katniss who is kicking the air.

I give her a quick kiss, which she returns.

"Has anyone told you how hot you are Peeta Pan?" she asks me. I blush as she goes back to stroking my hair.

"No Katniss, just you" I reply.

"Well, you are." She says, smiling again. I don't know how someone can be so pretty.

I decide to tell her about the events of the day: Gale getting beaten up and the marshmallow being kissed by Gale ( who Katniss prefers to call broccoli for some reason).

Annie comes back in and announces that Katniss can leave now. I tell Annie to collect Primrose from school, whilst I take Katniss home.

As I walk past Annie with Katniss, I whisper in her ear that I haven't forgotten what she did to Finnick and that he is at his house crying his eyes out.

She looks as if she is about to start crying as she tells me what really happened.

**Annie's POV:**

"Peeta,, do you really think I would cheat on Finnick for a rapist?! Gale kissed me, Peeta!" I say in a loud whisper.

"Well you better start apologising before Finnick does something stupid." Peeta replies.

"Who's Finnick? Is he anything like Poseidon?" Katniss asks me, completely clueless.

I give her a hug and say that Finnick is Poseidon and then I run off to the Primary school that Primrose goes to (Mockingjay Primary).

I get in my black Mini and collect Prim at her house explaining what happened to Katniss. I can feel the hatred she has for Gale radiating off her.

She clambers out of the car after giving me a hug and rushed towards her black and white house. The second she makes it into the house, I speed off in the direction of Finnick's house.

*5 minutes later*

Cautiously, I knocked on the green front door. Around 10 seconds later, Finnick comes to open the door. His usually full of light eyes look as if they are dead because they no longer sparkle and are instead dull.

"What do you want?" he asks rather rudely, letting me into the house.

"Finnick, I think you know what I want. I wasn't cheating on you!" I say trying to stay calming but failing. "I was talking to Johanna, when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned round expecting it to be Madge or Foxface but it was Gale! I was about to turn back around to Johanna but he kissed me. That was when you turned around and saw me and then ran out."

"Please Finnick I want to be your girlfriend again" I say giving him a hug. I feel him tense up as we collide but after a while he hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain Annie. I was mad and wasn't thinking" he says pulling away from the hug.

"I love you Finnick" I say leaning forwards.

"I love you too." Says Finnick mimicking my actions. We are about to kiss when we both get a text from the group chat.

Finnick sighs and takes out his phone. He reads out the message that says that the party has been moved from Peeta's house to Katniss' house, because she didn't feel like leaving the house after getting over her loopyness and because everyone was scared Delly was actually going to show up.

I laughed and then Finnick kissed me.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter guys.**

**Cya xxx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyya guys. Glad you liked the last chapter! This chapter will be in July (4 months after Finnick and Annie broke up). It will be in Peeta's POV, Clove's POV, Katniss POV and Johanna's POV.**

**Reminder of who is in the group: Katniss+ Peeta, Cato+ Clove, Marvel +Johanna, Finnick+ Annie.**

**Also I am changing the year that they are in. Originally they were in Year 11 (ages 15-16) but I tought that was too young so they are in Year 13 now (ages 17-18).**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story line.**

**Peeta's POV:**

"How are you asking Katniss to prom Peeta?" asked Marvel. It is two weeks until prom and we can tell the girls want a romantic way to ask them to prom.

Finnick is going to "propose" to Annie very dramatically in the dining hall. He managed to persuade the school orchestra to walk behind him as he walks in the dining hall as he gets down on one knee and asks her.

Cato idea is to ask Clove round to her house and make her stand on the balcony whilst he sets out candles that spell "prom?"

Marvel (because like me he is quite the artist) is going to on Johanna's driveway draw a picture of him and her in chalk and put a speech mark "prom?"

Personally I think my idea is the best. I tell them that I am going to send Katniss on a scavenger hunt around town. If she finds all of the clues then it will lead to the lake house where I would have put up fairy lights. I will give her a ring and ask her to prom. I hope she likes it.

*Lunch Time*

It's time for Finnick to ask Annie to prom. We always sit at the centre table at lunch so I wait there with the rest of the gang.

"Where's Finnick?" asks Annie softly but worriedly. Finnick has told everyone in our group about the plan so we just pretend we don't know.

At that moment Finnick walks in with the orchestra behind him wearing a black tuxedo. The orchestra starts playing a romantic song.

Katniss whispers in my ear. I chuckle quietly and whisper back, "It must be a lot, I wouldn't embarrass myself that much without money." She giggles and gets back to watching Finnick who is now getting down on one knee.

"Annie Cresta, will you go to prom with me?" Finnick asks.

Annie looks extremely happy as she agrees and gives Finnick a passionate kiss. Everyone in the dining room starts cheering and the orchestra leave the scene.

"I hope you have something as good as that up your sleeve Peeta." Katniss says to me after giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Oh don't worry Katniss, it's even better…"

**Johanna's POV:**

*End of school*

Okay usually I am not one for all this romantic crap but it's prom things should be romantic. Marvel better have something as good as Finnick's idea planned.

Marvel and I have been going out for 2 months now. He completes me and I complete him. I need to tell him soon that I love him and I really hope he loves me back. I will probably tell him at prom.

Currently the girls and I are looking for dresses. Katniss has found a beautiful red dress (**A/N her interview dress in the hunger games not Catching fire). **Annie has also found an equally amazing dress which is turquoise and goes just below her knees. It has a tight fitting until under her breasts and then it had a black belt. From the belt onwards it has ruffles that is short at the front and long at the back. She was 5 inch silver heels to go with it.

Clove has a peach half see through dress which if poofy from the breasts downwards and has red 4 inch heels to go with it.

I have yet to find a dress and I want it to be really special.

We walk into a dress shop that Katniss' auntie called Portia owns. The girls help me look around before Annie holds out a brown sparkling dress which goes mid-thigh at the front and to my ankles at the back. It has lines of sequins going vertically down the dress and I have fallen in love with it.

I go into the changing room and try it on. Portia makes a few adjustments and then I pay for the dress.

We visit Victoria Secrets and then say our goodbyes.

When I reach home I am greeted by a beautiful drawing of Marvel and I and Marvel himself with a yellow rose in his hand.

I read the picture and ran up to him and gave him a hug and agreed to go to prom with him.

**Clove POV:**

I just got home from shopping with the girls. I swear Cato is going to faint when he sees me on prom night. I throw my shopping bags down on the bed and am about to go take a shower when I hear something hitting my window.

Cautiously, I go to my balcony and see Candles all over my garden spelling out "prom?" and Cato next to it smiling.

"YES!" I scream at him excitedly and run outside to give him a kiss.

**Katniss' POV:**

All of the girls have been asked to prom now apart from me and I am starting to get worried that maybe Peeta forgot or that he might dump me.

I am currently pacing my room when Prim tell me that Peeta is waiting at the door for me. Quickly, I run down the stairs and open the door to find nothing.

Sighing I am about to slam the door shut when I see an envelope on the floor with Katniss written on the front.

I open it and see a riddle written on it: "Hey Katniss, Peeta here, if you want to find me listen clear, go to the place where we are forced to hear, where someone there has orange hair."

I smile at the riddle and Peeta's goofiness. Only he could come up with this.

Quickly, I run up the stairs, grab my shoes and run out of the house shouting a goodbye to Prim and my "omnipresent" mom over my shoulder. I head in the direction of the school and when I arrive I notice on the double doors another envelope with my name on it.

Inside I find: "Good you are one step closer, Now Katniss, you know that I work near, But sometime I have to take a break you hear, So go to the place where you can by a beer."

Laughing, I run to Peeta and Finnick's favourite bar "Catching Fire" and on the doors I find yet another envelope. This time saying : "Well done Katniss you have solved all of the clues, now come to the place where the ground is blue, and where I confessed my love for you"

Smiling I make my way to the lake house. He admitted before me that he loved me and this was where. I was so confused at the time but I love him back now.

When I arrive I see lights hung around trees and the lake house and finally see Peeta, the one I love standing in front of the house in fake hipster glasses, a red polo shirt and blue skinny jeans, I love him so much.

"OMG Peeta, this is amazing. I love you so much.!" I exclaim running up to him to give him a hug. I see him smile at my words as he hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too, Katniss and would you like to go to prom with me?" he asks breaking away from the hug and looking me in the eyes.

I look into his oceanic eyes and say yes as I lean in for a kiss. Our lips move in sync as if they were made for each other. We both break away after a minute and then we go inside the lake house to eat the picnic that Peeta provided.

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please like and follow and any other stuff you want. Stay awesome guys. **

**Cya xx**


	17. Chapter 16 - Cliffhanger

**Heyya guys! Im glad that you liked the last chapter! There will be some drama in this one so I hope you will love it!**

**This chapter will be in Katniss' POV, Prim's POV and Clove's POV**

Katniss' POV:

It's one week until prom and everyone is making a big deal out of it. Even Johanna! I'm not really that bothered, I mean it is just a dance. Of course I was happy when Peeta asked me to go with him, but that is because I love him and if going to this dance will make him happy, I will be happy.

At this moment in time I am sitting on the bench in P.E with an ice pack on my head because that son of a bitch Delly, actually aimed on target for once. My head is throbbing as I watch, Clove, Johanna and Cato (the last people left on my team) battling it out against Delly and Darius.

I can't really be bothered to focus anymore, so I lay my head on Peeta's leg (who is also out) and try to go to sleep.

Peeta is stroking my hair as I am about to fall into a possible deep sleep. My eyelids feel heavier than ever so I close them and just as I do I hear a scream…

Prim's POV:

"Miss Taylor, please may I leave now for my dentist appointment?" I ask as politely as I could. Knowing this teacher, she probably won't let me go. I have been talking quite a bit today so it is most likely I am going to miss my appointment.

"You can go in five minutes, Primrose, however if you speak without being asked to one more time that dentist of yours is going to be very disappointed!" She said in a squeaky voice meaning that she is angry.

"Yes Miss Taylor." I say glumly. I sit at my desk, pretending to pay attention as the five minutes dragged on. It seemed more like ten minutes before I could go instead of five.

I gathered all of my stuff, wave goodbye to my friends and then headed over to Katniss' high school. I would ask my mother to go to dentist appointments with me, but she isn't exactly "with us". Also, Katniss is a much better substitute. When dad died, mom zoned out completely and Katniss fed me, clothed me and basically made sure I was still alive. And for that I love her with all of my heart.

My primary school is basically across the road from Katniss high school, so I head to the zebra crossing **(A/N Pedestrian Crossing) **.

I check quickly to make sure that no cars are coming as I plug in my earphones and listen to my favourite band Paramore. Because there are no cars coming now I step out into the road.

I have made it to the middle of the road, when I see it.

A black sports car comes speeding around the corner. I try to move, I honestly do but my legs are frozen.

I watch as the car gets closer and closer to me and a scream, a terrible, high-pitched scream erupts from my mouth as the car makes impact.

The last thing I see before I black out is Katniss, running in her PE Kit to get me with tears streaming down her face.

I try to stay awake, for her but soon , as she is one meter away from me I see black spots cover over my eyes.

Clove's POV:

I sprint out the hall after Katniss left with Peeta and the rest of the gang following me. I freeze when I get outside and see an unmoving Primrose on the floor. I get out my phone and call 999 and make my way over to Katniss who is being cuddled my Peeta.

"She'll be okay Katniss" is all I can hear from Peeta as he kisses the top of her head. I wish Cato was more like Peeta sometimes.

I look over my shoulder and see Finnick and Annie crying. From when Katniss was here I have been jealous of Finnick's and Annie's relationship with Prim. They are like extra siblings to her, whereas I am just a friend.

Cato comes over to me and gives me a hug as the ambulance comes screeching around the corner.

Five minutes later, they have carried Primrose on a stretcher into the ambulance with Katniss and Peeta also inside. I actually shed a tear or two as well as everyone else.

Prim is one of those people that brings a smile to everyone's face and to see her get hurt is just horrible.

Enobaria is only just now running out of the sports hall, and despite what has just happened she is ordering the rest of us back into the sports hall. That heartless bitch!

We all follow her to the sports hall, until we get to the door and make a break for Marvel's Jeep. We all manage to clamber in and drive off before Enobaria could sentence us to death.

Katniss' POV:

Why did this have to happen to Prim!? She was so sweet and innocent! That bastard who was driving that car better make sure that I don't ever find out who he/she is because if I do they will be dead in an instant!  
"We are going to have to take her away for surgery now, miss." One of the doctors says to me.

I scream and try and run for Prim but Peeta holds me back. I break down on the floor and start crying. I don't think I could live without Prim on this planet. If she dies, I don't know what will happen.

I will never be happy again, mom will never get out of her depression stage and I will never love again. Everything that I have ever loved has died.

First my grandfather, then my dad and now possibly Prim.

What if Peeta dies!? I don't even want to think about that right now…

*3 hours later*

My mother arrived an hour ago, I didn't even realise that she cared. She isn't even crying. Her own daughter could be dead and she is just staring into space.

I can't believe some people.

Peeta is whispering soothing words into my hair, when I look up at him and say, "thank you for always being there Peeta. You have no idea how much I love you. Please don't ever leave me?"

I don't give him the chance to answer my question as I just place my lips onto his and kiss him for about a minute or 2.

"Mrs and Miss Everdeen, we have some news about Primrose…"

**Don't hate me but that's all for this week. **

**Find out next Saturday what happens to Prim.**

**Cya guys xx**


	18. Authors Note- Sorry!

**Heyya guys this isn't an update im sorry but I am just telling you that I am going to upload the next chapter on an earlier date as well on Saturday's.**

**After that chapter is out it will go back to me uploading every Saturday.**

**Also, just so you know I won't be uploading anytime between 26****th**** of May- 6****th**** of June because I have exams and I really need to revise.**

**I hope you understand guys.**

**Cya xx**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't do an earlier upload like I promised. I was really busy with competitions and things like that. Anyway because I didn't there is going to be a double upload. Also, don't hate me for what will happen in the next 2 chapters.**

**This chapter will be in Katniss' POV and Prim's POV.**

**Recap:**

…_I don't give him a chance to answer as I just place my lips onto his and kiss him for a minute or two._

"_Mrs and Miss Everdeen, we have some news about Primrose…"_

Katniss POV:

Everyone who was here concerning Primrose looked up. The rest of the gang showed up a couple of minutes ago and were all silent. Not making jokes as usual, just sitting. To be honest it was quite scary. They aren't my concern though, I only have a heart for two people at the moment: Primrose and Peeta.

"Yes, what news!? Is she okay?! Will she liv-" I ask these questions to only get cut off by the doctor who says:

"I'm afraid, the impact from the car was too strong, as she was only young and still developing she isn't going to make it. She has suffered many injures from that car accident. She has broken one of her legs and two of her ribs, one of which have punched her left lung. That is the reason why she is not going to make it. You can go and see her now…"

I stare at the doctor, with my mouth agape. My tears felt more like waterfalls falling down my cheeks. I let out a huge sob and bury my face into Peeta's shirt.

She was my only sibling, I loved her with all of my heart. She was so young and innocent. In my eyes, she was perfect. And now… all of that is going to be taken away. All of her dainty little laughs, her perfect smiles gone. Never to be seen again.

After some time, I manage to regain my posture and go to Prim's room hand in hand with Peeta. The rest of the gang agreed to give us some space. They loved Prim almost as much as I did. They need some time alone as well.

Peeta opens the door and when I see the condition that Primrose is in I break down and fall on the floor sobbing my heart out.

My mother is in the room at the moment, again she is staring into space, but at least she is actually acting like a mother should by holding Prim's hand.

Prim isn't unconscious as she awoke a few moments after my mom came into the room. She is currently struggling for breath at every word she say to my mother. Convincing her that my mother, our mother will pull though.

She was always the healer, even at death she manages to make everyone calm.

Slowly she looks towards the door and sees Peeta sobbing softly, crouching next to me.

"Kat..Katniss.."Prim manages to get out. Her voice is too croaky, as if she isn't going to be here for very long any more.

Shakily, Peeta manages to pull me off the floor and slowly drag me towards my nearly dead sister.

"Prim, I don't know what I am.. going to do without you.." I say in-between sobs. I take hold of her unoccupied hand and give it a kiss.

"Kat.. don't worry about.. me" she says. Her face is now turning blue, I can tell she is going soon.

I am about to say something when Peeta says, "Prim, you'll never be forgotten. Even though I am not your brother, you should know you have always been like a sister to me. We all still think your beautiful and I'm sure no one out there will want to lose their best friend" He starts to cry again and that is when another violent wave of tears hit me. Here comes the tidal wave…

"Thank.. you Peeta.. . You have been like a brother to… me" says Prim, she is now gasping for air. Her heart monitor is slowing down by the second. I really don't want to say goodbye….

Prim's POV:

I am trying to hold on, really I am but it's hard. I don't want to face the fact that I am going to die in a matter of minutes

I look my sister directly in the eye. Her usually stong, stormy eyes are now covered in tears. I want to stay with her, I want to see her get married to Peeta, I want to see her life and yet that will never happen.

I will never find true love like she did. I am destined to die.

"I will always love you … Katniss"

And that's when the black takes over….

Katniss' POV:

"I will always love you …Katniss" are Prim's last words.

I start to scream and sob into her hand begging her to come back to us. I can't lose my baby sister, I just can't, a world without her is a world I don't want to live in.

I look up at my mother, who has come to her senses. She has just realised her daughter has died right in front of her. She is now sobbing hysterically like Peeta and I.

The same doctor as before, comes into the room followed by the rest of the gang. They must have heard my scream.

Doctor Kane, walks over to Prim's now lifeless body and covers her up with her blood-stained blanket.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, we did everything we could…" he says as he backs out of the room.

The most ironic thing was, that today, is the day that my father died…

**I hoped you liked this chapter guys. I almost started crying myself.**

**Cya xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**Did that last chapter make you cry? Sorry if it did. Any way this is the second upload of the week.**

**This will be in Peeta's and Katniss' POV**

Peeta's POV:

*1 week later*

Today is the day of Primrose's funeral. Only just now, the rest of the group and I have been able to stop crying over Primrose. I can't even begin to imagine how Katniss is feeling.

At the moment I am driving, over to Katniss' house. She asked me to collect her because she didn't really want to be alone and I can understand that. I will do anything for Katniss anyway.

I am wearing a black suit with a primrose coloured tie as I was what Katniss and her mother suggested for the males. The females are to wear black as well with a bit of primrose. Along with me, in the passenger seat I have a bunch of Primroses for Katniss. I am not sure how she will react but I hope she will like them.

I pull to a halt at Katniss' house, adjust my hair and then get out of the car to see my beautiful girlfriend.

Quickly, I knock on the door and a few moments later, Katniss opens the door. Even on the most tragic occasions she can still manage to look amazing.

She is wearing a tight fitting black, knee high dress with long sleeves and pink high heels. She looks stunning. However it is a bit peculiar that she is wearing long sleeves.

Even though it is England the summer can get quite hot at times. Brushing it aside I kiss Katniss' cheek and walk inside.

We talk for a bit before I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Katniss seemed a bit apprehensive to let me go but eventually she obliged.

When I walked inside, I was shocked at what I saw inside the sink.

A bloody knife, lay in a pool of water in the sink. I gasped and stood back as I tried to make sense of it all. I didn't realise that losing a sibling could do this to you. To make you inflict pain on yourself…

"_Maybe that was why Katniss, was wearing a long sleeve dress…" _I ponder to myself as I finish using the toilet and went back downstairs.

"Katniss, I know what is going on. When did it start?" I say to Katniss, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek again.

"The day after she died. I couldn't cope with the fact I will never see her again, or never have anything to do with her again. I only have two people left I love: you and mom." She replies.

I still blush every time Katniss says she loves me and this is not an exception. I say that I love her too and ask to have a look at her cuts.

She obliges and I (to the best of my ability) clean them up and bandage them. She thanks me for it and we leave out.

I did originally offer to take Katniss' mom, Mavis to the ceremony but she said she wanted to make her own way.

Since I am good with words , I offered to say a speech and Katniss is going to sing a song with Annie. I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of the worst funerals I have been to, emotionally.

Katniss' POV:

I made Peeta promise not to tell that I have started cutting, I will tell the others in my own time.

The whole ceremony is an hour long. I just know I won't make it to the end without crying. Annie and I decided to sing "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston, because those were Prim's last words.

Peeta is doing a speech and I can just tell from know he is going to make everybody cry.

It is about 30 minutes in when it is time for Annie and I to sing. We make our way up the front and start:

Katniss

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Mmm.

Annie

Bittersweet memories,  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

Katniss

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
And I will always love you.

I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.  
You, darling, I love you.

Annie

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

By the time we finish everyone is crying, including Annie and I. We silently sobbing make our way back to our seats, as Peeta goes up to say his speech:

I would like to say a few words about my friend Primrose. She and I have been like brother and sister since September, nearly a whole year now considering it is July. She has always been there when anyone need her and we will all miss her dearly. Primrose was a hard-working, intelligent, caring and very thoughtful person. She was very close to her friends and family and had a lot of people who cared about her.

One of Prim's best traits was that she always lived her life to the fullest and loved to laugh and smile. Whenever anyone was feeling down and needed a friend to lean on she was there for them.

It isn't possible to put into words the importance of Primrose and how much Primrose meant to everyone who knew her. She positively influenced many lives (in particularly Katniss') in so many ways and I, along with everyone here today will miss her with all of my heart. Samantha, thank you for being with us, even if it was only for 11 years, we will miss you forever.

I am sobbing my heart out by the time Peeta sits back down. I give him a passionate kiss, and lean my head on his shoulder. He has no idea how much that meant for me and Primrose. He will soon however… maybe even on prom night… if you catch my drift…

**Heyya guys. I hope this one made you cry even more haha! I'm so evil!**

**Cya guys xx**


End file.
